swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Theurgist
Theurgist Prime Requisite: INT, WIS Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9 Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 14 excerpt from ''xxx '''Weapons and Armor': Theurgists are not trained for battle. They may not wear any armor, nor use shields. They have familiarity with the club, dagger, dart, and sling only. They are not trained in fighting with a weapon in each hand or with using a weapon in a two-handed manner. Class Features: * 1st Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '''(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the theurgist's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. A theurgist's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. A theurgist can use any magic items usable by mages. * 1st Level: Celerity - '''The theurgist receives a +1 bonus to initiative rolls when casting spells and a +1 bonus to avoid surprise. * '''2nd Level: Call on the Ascended Master to Gain Divine Spells '''(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). A theurgist can use any magic items usable by clerics. * '''4th Level: Scribe Scrolls * 6th Level: Conduct Minor Arcane and Divine Magical Research * 6th Level: Battle Magic - 'The theurgist gains a further +1 initiative bonus when casting spells. He is considered 2 class levels higher than his actual level of experience for purposes of dispelling magic or penetrating a target’s magic resistance. * '''8th Level: Accelerated Proficiency -' The theurgist selects an additional class or general proficiency when he reaches this point in his career. * '''9th Level: Build Sanctum - When an theurgist reaches 9th level, he may build a sanctum, often a great tower. He will then attract 1d6 arcane or divine casters of 1st-3rd level plus 2d6 normal men seeking to become casters of some sort. Their intelligence and/ or Wisdom scores will be above average, but many will become discouraged from the rigorous mental training and quit after 1d6 months. While in the theurgist’s service, apprentices must be provided food and lodging, but need not be paid wages. If the theurgist builds a dungeon beneath or near his tower, monsters will start to arrive to dwell within, followed shortly by adventurers seeking to fight them. * 10th Level: Brew Potions * 11th Level: Craft Permanent Arcane Magic Items * 14th Level: Craft Permanent Divine Magic Items * 14th Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Ritual Magic, Build Constructs, Create Crossbreeds, and if in league with the forces of Chaos, the theurgist may''' Create Necromantic Servants and '''Become Undead. Arcane Spell Progression Divine Spell Progression Saving Throw Progression Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 6th, and 12th Levels): Apostasy, Black Lore of Zahar, Bright Lore of Aura, Collegiate Wizardry, Contemplation, Craft, Diplomacy, Elementalism, Familiar, Healing, Hedge Wizardry, Knowledge, Language, Laying on Hands, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Mastery of Charms and Illusions, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Prestidigitation, Profession, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Second Sight, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Theology, Transmogrification, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom '''Divine Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Light*, Remove Fear*, Sanctuary 2nd Level: Augury, Bless*, Cure Moderate Wounds*, Locate Object, Silence 15' Radius 3rd Level: Continual Light*, Cure Major Wounds*, Detect Curse*, Glyph of Warding, Remove Curse* 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds*, Death Ward, Divination, Smite Undead*, Tongues*, 5th Level: Commune, Cure Critical Wounds*, Dispel Evil, Quest, True Seeing *reversible Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Dual-Casting Classes